Field
The present invention generally relates to processing log data regarding communications performed or being performed among a plurality of communication terminals.
Background
The recent communication systems such as videoconference systems or teleconference systems allow a plurality of users, who are remotely located, to communicate with one another through a network. The services provider of the communication systems is often requested by a user to provide a report showing the communications log of the user. However, it has been cumbersome to generate a report for a specific user for a specific range of time, as the communication systems usually manage log information for a large number of users and a large number of devices over a long time period.